magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Secret
Secret (秘密 himitsu) is the twenty-nineth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Shion and Emma say each others name but is interropted by Joshua, who graduated them on by the second ritual.The announcer then says that the second part of the contest will begin later and the contestants should rest. During the break, Shion, Emma, Luu, Anise, Joshua, and Rosetta are have a picnic prepared by Rosetta. As they are eating, Joshua promotes they to supreme piggies and to enjoy the food his wive made. But Shion complains about it. Joshua looks Emma and says that she can have too, and that she cant cook. Emma sas that she is getting better and pulls out the lunch box she made. Shion looks at Emma and thinks that she looks the same,and that she didn't she what happened in his past. When Emma's lunch box runs away, Shion catches it and says that be will every last grain of it. Rosetta compliments Shion's broom magic, But when Shion was replying Joshua finish his sentence and made Shion made. Klara then calls Shion amazing. He also says that he originally thought that Shion was a genius at magic but it was the opposite, but he learned Broom Magic and became of the the Three Sages of the West, While being a degraded human. He then sas that the word amazing can't begin to describe him. Emma starts to remember what she saw in Shion's past. She also wonder how hard he had to work to get to where he is. Everyone then looks at Emma when she starts to cry. Joshua stops Shion from running after her and tells him to let her be alone, because she is stressed by steying next to a gloomy guy. Luu punches Shion, snd says how could he make Emma cry. Luu runs after Emm, with Rosetta. While Joshua goes with Shion. While Shion is looking for Emma, Joshua tries to calm Shion down, But Shion yells at him for following him. Joshua says that his psnicky face had him laugh and whats to see more. Shion wonder if Emma did see what happen in his past. Shion then sees the husband of the martial artist (Tomp). Tomp says that Shion hasn't change a bit and an perso comes out of his mouth. Shion then calls him Faust Nii-san. Faust walks over to Shion, and hugs him glad that he remembers him after a long time. Joshua says that it is Shion's brother. Shion then yells at faust if their mother sent him to finish him off. Faust replies that he got rid of her. Shion looks shocked. Faust continues to says that he always wanted to destroy the house that was always tying him down. He also says that he finally obtained him freedom, and that he doesn't need to worry anymore and that he is traveling around the world. He then gives Shion some presents and said that he gothis ear pierced. After looking at two women he gets a nose bleed and says that he wants to do this and that to girls all over the world. He continues to say that he came over because he needed Shion but he got caught up looking at all the wives. Joshua then says that he is disgusting and Shion apologizes. As Shion was leaving Faust says that he needs him. He tells Shion that he creates and ritual to obtain a magic that goes beyond that law of magic and that he wants shion to be a human test subject. He then Shion that he would love to tell his wife that he wanted to ordinally use the Echidna for. Shion then stops him and says he'll do it. Joshua then grabs Fausts arm.Faust then calls him a three-eyed geezer and if he wants to die. Joshua says to watch his languages of yours you fucking rotten little piggie!